


Всё, что нам нужно, и даже больше

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Feel-good, Feels, Foster Care, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После работы Джон заходит в продуктовый магазин. Там он встречает молодую пару, которая пытается справиться с их первыми воспитанниками. Сердце Джона тает, и он хочет им помочь.





	Всё, что нам нужно, и даже больше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything we need and more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793482) by [iriswallpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswallpaper/pseuds/iriswallpaper). 



Когда Джон вышел вечером из клиники, его настроение было отвратительным. Весь день перед ним тянулись бесконечной вереницей расстройства желудка, боли в пояснице, кашляющие на него дети, больные сахарным диабетом средних лет, которые отказывались питаться правильно, и куча других пациентов. У Джона болела голова, ныли ноги и спина, к тому же он сильно проголодался. Он вздохнул с облегчением, когда рабочий день наконец-то закончился и можно было отправиться домой.

Он решил пройтись пешком. Это заняло больше времени, но прогулка немного освежила голову и успокоила нервы. А ещё он собирался заглянуть в продуктовый магазин. Даже при том, что у Шерлока не было расследования, Джон знал, что тот никогда не будет изнывать от скуки настолько, чтобы вступить с ней в борьбу путем приготовления ужина или покупки продуктов. Тут Джон вздохнул, но вовсе не тяжело и с досадой, а легко и удовлетворённо: забота о покупках – небольшая цена за жизнь, которую он разделил со своим консультирующим детективом.

Зайдя в магазин, Джон взял корзинку, припоминая пункты своего продуктового списка.

Он поморщился от света люминесцентных ламп – от него возобновилась притихшая головная боль. И как назло, магазин был переполнен.

Джон достал мобильный телефон: следовало написать Шерлоку, что будет позже, чем планировал.

Джон пробирался по переполненным проходам к молочному отделу. Кроме молока, он решил сегодня вечером побаловать себя кусочком хорошего сыра. Пожалуй, именно бокал красного вина, немного фруктов и хороший сыр помогут ему справиться с головной болью и усталостью.

Путь его был преграждён группой маленьких детей, носы которых были прижаты к стеклянной витрине с сыром. Трое из детей были латиноамериканцами – мальчики лет восьми и шести, и девочка, которой, казалось, было не больше пяти. Другие трое являлись метисами – девочка и два мальчика примерно того же возраста. Все были одеты в чистую, но далеко не новую одежду. Пытаясь не раздражаться от пронзительных голосов, Джон снова вздохнул, решив потерпеть до того момента, когда дети насмотрятся на сыр.

– Смотрите, – воскликнул самый старший мальчик-латиноамериканец, – это – сыр, который мы ели, когда жили в том сером доме. Помните, какой он вкусный? – когда он обратился к брату, его глаза сияли от восторга. 

Младший мальчик с энтузиазмом ответил: 

– Давайте попросим, чтобы леди его купила. Я хочу ещё раз его попробовать!

– Нет, – с сожалением в голосе ответил старший мальчик, – разве ты не видел, какой  
у них дом? Они не могут позволить себе дорогой сыр.

Девочка-метиска произнесла: 

– Я никогда не пробовала ничего подобного. Вы жили в таком роскошном доме, что позволяли себе такой сыр?

Старший мальчик-латиноамериканец ответил: 

– Да, и он был большим. У них было много хорошей еды, и сам дом был чудесным. Но они не захотели нас оставить. Мы прожили там только несколько месяцев. – Голос мальчика казался слишком покорным для ребёнка его возраста.

Старшая девочка-метиска сказала: 

– Да, мы тоже. Никто не хочет оставлять нас больше, чем на несколько месяцев, поэтому мы много переезжали. Мне правда нравятся эти люди. Возможно, они нас оставят, и мы можем проучиться в одной школе целый год.

К детям подбежал выглядящий уставшим мужчина, которому было чуть за тридцать, одетый в мятые хлопчатобумажные рубашку и брюки:

– Дети, вы мешаете этому человеку. Пожалуйста, отойдите и позвольте ему пройти. – Он подошёл к детям, чтобы отодвинуть их в сторону.

– Всё хорошо, – ответил Джон. Внезапно он обнаружил, что его глаза увлажнились, и приложил все силы, чтобы не шмыгнуть носом. – Не торопитесь.

Обратившись к мужчине, Джон негромко его спросил: 

– Дети – приёмные?

– Да, – ответил тот, – наши первенцы. Мы только вчера их взяли. То, что их так много, оказалось сюрпризом. В агентстве перепутали, и обе семьи поручили нам. Мы ожидали только трёх детей, но обе семьи обнаружились там в одно время. Социальные работники собирались забрать одну семью обратно в приют – но как мы могли бы выбрать? Как мы могли позволить трём детям провести больше времени в приюте, в то время как мы заботимся о других? Как мы могли сказать трём детям, что не хотели их? – Его голос зазвенел. 

– У нас не может быть собственных детей, – продолжил молодой человек, – но моя жена всегда хотела большую семью, поэтому мы подписали всё, не раздумывая. Мы сказали в агентстве, что нас интересует постоянное размещение. Моя жена была бы в отчаянии, если бы довелось заботиться о ребёнке, привязаться к нему, а потом отдать его обратно в приют. И мы хотели бы родных братьев, не одного ребёнка. – Глядя на лицо этого мужчины, Джон подозревал, что он тоже был бы в отчаянии при таком положении дел. 

– Таким образом, мы от бездетности перешли к наличию шести детей в один день! – удивлённо воскликнул он. – При этом я не знаю, как мы справимся, потому что не рассчитывали, что можем позволить себе воспитать шестерых детей.

Джон изо всех сил попытался сдержать дрожь в своём голосе: 

– То, что вы делаете – прекрасно, – тепло сказал он. – Этим детям нужна стабильность, а не много дорогих вещей. Читайте им, играйте с ними, проверяйте школьные уроки. Не волнуйтесь о дорогой одежде или подобной ерунде. В чём они все нуждаются, так это в родителях, которые заботятся о них и делают всё, чтобы они чувствовали себя в безопасности. – Джон положил руку на плечо мужчины и сжал его. – У меня было довольно непростое детство. Если вы подарите им дома любовь, вы подарите им больше, чем мои родители – моей сестре и мне. Но мы всё равно выросли нормальными. – Джон убрал руку и шмыгнул носом. А потом достал из заднего кармана кошелёк. Открыв его, он вытащил почти все деньги, оставив столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы оплатить покупки.

Он протянул деньги мужчине:

– Вот, доставьте детям радость. Они говорили о сыре, который они ели в другом доме. Пожалуйста, купите им этот сыр. И немного конфет. Возможно, ещё футбольный мяч, чтобы они могли играть на улице.

Джон извлёк из кошелька свою визитную карточку с номером телефона клиники. Он быстро набросал на обороте номер своего мобильного телефона:

– Я хотел бы остаться с вами на связи. Вы можете позвонить мне и сообщить, как всё сложится? – попросил он, вручив визитку новому приёмному отцу.

А затем они увидели, как в их сторону направляется красивая молодая женщина с нагруженной тележкой. Её темно-каштановые волосы сияли под лампами здоровым блеском, но под её уставшими голубыми глазами были тёмные круги. 

– Ну-ка, дети, – с нежностью произнесла она, – давайте не будем преграждать путь для других людей.

Её муж посмотрел на визитку Джона и сказал: 

– Хиллари, это – доктор Ватсон. Он... он хочет подарить детям немного радости.

– Пожалуйста, позвольте детям выбрать, – сказал Джон, пожимая руку, которую она ему протянула. – Я хотел бы думать о том, что они в безопасном доме и хорошо питаются.

Молодая женщина выглядела ошеломлённой, когда, запнувшись, ответила: 

– Спасибо за вашу доброту, доктор Ватсон. Я не знаю, как мы сможем вас отблагодарить.

– Этого не нужно... не думайте о том, как меня отблагодарить, – мягко сказал Джон, – вы и без того сделаете добро, позволив мне помочь.

Еще раз пожав ей руку и улыбнувшись на прощанье, он повернулся и направился к кассам, оплатил свои покупки, сложил всё в пакет и вышел из магазина.

Он думал об этой новой семье по пути домой. Он понял, что даже не спросил имя мужчины или его фамилию. Он надеялся, что они ему позвонят, чтобы сообщить, как дети устроились.

Джон понял, что его головная боль прошла. Боль и усталость оставили его тело. Осознание того, что несколько детей сейчас окружены заботой, полностью разогнало облака над его настроением. Он взбежал по лестнице, стремясь оказаться дома как можно быстрее.

Шерлок стоял у окна. Когда Джон вошёл в квартиру, он с надеждой к нему повернулся. 

– Джон, у тебя есть какие-нибудь наличные деньги? – спросил Шерлок. Он знал, что Джон обычно имел с собой немного наличных денег. – Я сегодня так и не добрался до банка, а мне надо ненадолго выйти...

Джон поставил пакет с покупками на крошечное свободное место на кухонном столе. Стоя около стола и глядя на пакет, он ответил: 

– Прости, Шерлок. Я потратил все наличные в магазине. У меня пусто в кошельке.

Шерлок с подозрением посмотрел на единственный пакет. И спросил: 

– Интересно, а что это ты купил за все свои деньги?

Джон пересёк комнату. Обхватив талию Шерлока, он притянул его к себе и обнял. Руки Шерлока инстинктивно вернули тёплое объятие. 

И Джон ответил:

– Всё, что нам нужно, и даже больше.


End file.
